Keladry of Shang
by knighted lioness
Summary: When Keladry's dreams of being a knight are shattered and she's kicked out of probation, she goes to Shang to become a Shang warrior. however,she is no common Shang... Readers voted KN against KJ, sorry to those disappointed few. KRoald totally lost...lol
1. Default Chapter

A/N:ok this is my first fic and it's totally NEW (guilty cough) so I hope you like it, but you can flame if you don't. just read and review, that's all I ask…

Keladry of Shang

Chapter 1

_"Girls cannot be knights. You cannot fight. The Lionness is a chosen of the goddess, you are not. You will not survive. I cannot allow you to return, Mindelan. Go home."_

Keladry of Mindelan grimaced, remembering the day her dreams had shattered. Now she trained as a Shang warrior, determined to show Lord Wyldon that girls could be knights--even better than knights, noble girls could be Shang.

She was the best of the students. She could already, after eight years of training, beat every Shang except for her best friend, Kylaia al Jmaa, the Shang unicorn. Technically, Kylaia should have been the dragon, but once the ordeal gave you a rank it could not be taken back, and it was commonly known throughout Shang (though not the rest of the world) that the unicorn was now the most powerful mythical rank.

Kel could defeat Kylaia nine out of ten bouts. The rest of the Shang warriors never won against her. Not even the griffin.

" Kel!" Kylaia called. "Guess what?! You're gonna' take your ordeal!" the older woman cried.

Kylaia al Jmaa and Keladry of Mindelan were referred to (jealously by the girls and longingly by the boys) throughout the training school as the "warrior goddesses," for they were the most beautiful and deadly of the Shang warriors. Kylaia had a graceful, lithe dancer's body, wavy, raven-black hair, and stormy gray eyes. Kel had a taller, more powerful build, but walked with just as much poised grace as her friend. Her golden-brown hair cascaded down her back, and her dreamy hazel eyes had delicate gold flecks in them. Both girls had full, red lips. Though they were every man's dream in looks, no man approached them, for all knew it to be suicide.

Now Kel spoke: "When?" Only a hint of nervousness entered her voice, but from Kel this was a lot, as she had spent years perfecting the art of hiding emotions.

Kylaia smiled. " Tonight."


	2. Chapter 2: Ordeal

A/N: ok here is the second chapter. Btw, fyi, I have no idea where exactly I want this to go…Also, should this be k/j or k/n? (sorry, I HATE k/c, k/d is BORING!!!). Anyway, I command you to r/r.

Thank you so much to the 6 that r/r ed before the second chapter was up. You're the reason I updated so soon.

And now….(drumroll)

Chapter 2

_ " Promise you'll come back Kel." " I promise, Neal."_

'I _will_ come back,' Kel thought fiercely. 'I _will_.' Perhaps it was her anxiety, perhaps it was something else, but all of a sudden Kel wished her friends were here, especially Neal. They would have told her she could do it, as she knew she could. But suddenly, because they weren't there, she wasn't sure she really could survive her ordeal. How could she when there was no Neal to throw rolls at? No Merric to argue with? She was all alone.

" Kel, it's time." The familiar voice of her former master, the Shang wildcat, interrupted her thoughts. (A/N: yes it's one of those "Eda Bell resigned in protest of Wyldon's decision" things. Please bear with me.)

Kel nodded and followed her into a room filled with every member of the Shang council. The Shang bear spoke: "You must pass through the fire. It will brand a picture of your animal onto your arm. Are you ready?"

Once again Kel nodded. She couldn't speak; her throat was caught. "Then begin," the bear commanded. Kel took a deep breath and stepped into the fire at the center of the room.

Intense heat and pain swamped her, but she didn't scream. She _couldn't _scream. Instead she gritted her teeth so hard that her jaw ached, and clenched her hands as her nails dug into her skin. Suddenly, the pain throughout her body dulled into a throbbing ache, accompanied by a searing, stinging, ripping sensation of unbelievable agony on her right arm. Abruptly the pain in her arm ceased, and she almost welcomed the milder, if still excruciating, pain that enveloped her body, the pain of burning. She stepped out of the fire, somehow sore all over, but otherwise unharmed. Gentle hands supported her as she stumbled blindly towards the unicorn, who smiled encouragingly before taking Kel's arm and turning it so that the council could know Kel's rank.

Kylaia's eyes widened, and she gasped in surprise. Kel, her own dear friend, was the warrior that Shang had awaited for a millennium. She would be the greatest warrior of all time, for the Great Mother Goddess had promised it. Had promised the warrior whose name would be Her own….

Kylaia looked up, awed, and said reverently, "let the Shang council welcome she who serves the Mother, she who is the greatest of us all, the Shang Goddess."

A/N: yep! That's all you get! Ok, I know, I know, it's WAY corny, but WHAT ELSE IS BETTER THAN A DRAGON!!?? Oh yeah and I'm sorry if kel and/or kylaia seems mary sue-ish, but TOO BAD!!!

Now R&R!!!!!!!!! J PLEASE?


	3. chapter 3:rogue and reunion

A/N: ok peeps, here it is. I hope you like it. Are the characters ooc? Tell me in your reviews whether this should be kj or kn…

Emikae: I agree. She's gonna flaunt her title in that stupid wyldon's (not wyndolyn, btw) face!!!

Jewlz555: I know, they start between 3 and 7, but she's the destined one, so she doesn't have to train as early or as long as others do.

Disclaimer: ok, sorry I forgot to do this, but really, we all know it was in my fist chapters in spirit, right? looks around hopefully, before sighing at the uncompassionate looks ok, ok. It's all tammy's. (Lucky b!t(, I hate her! only kidding! Don't kill me!!) Oh yeah, the plot is MINE, so hands off…

Chapter three

_"I'll miss you Kel."_

Kel jolted back to reality and sat up, gasping. Why had she dreamt of Neal? Was it her excitement-- was she excited that she was going to seeing her friends? It had been three weeks since her ordeal, and she was now traveling to Corus, determined to show the sexist ass, _Lord _Wyldon what girls could do. She could hardly wait, and she was glad she didn't have to anymore, as she would be arriving the next day.

She smiled and went back to a now dreamless sleep.

                Next morning

Kel woke shortly after dawn and once again hit the road. As she traveled she became aware of an increasing feeling of discomfort and insecurity. She soon found out why. She heard a rustle and suddenly discovered that she was encircled by a band of thieves carrying crude weapons. But though the weapons were simple and not of the highest quality, Kel knew they could do their job.

"Well look what we have her, a maiden with a sword and some sort of pole arm, riding alone. Pretending to be the Lioness, girly? It won't save you now. We'll keep or sell your pretty little blade, then have some fun with you, eh?" the leader of the group sneered. Kel hid her emotions of revulsion and smiled politely, before revealing that she not only carried a sword and a glaive, but also daggers and throwing knives. She then calmly detached a knife and threw it, burying the thing in the brute's chest. The bandits took a step back, all visibly paler as their leader toppled forward, face etched permanently in shock. The men stared for a moment, hesitating. Kel took advantage of this to attack. She was a blur of movement, moving almost faster than the eye could see. She jab-punched one man, side-kicked a second and struck the temple of a third. Most of the men ran away, though the three she had wounded stayed down. Finally there was one man left, and he slowly backed away while asking in a quavering, scared voice, " Wh-who are y-you?" Kel smiled grimly. "The most foolish thing you could have—and did—do was attack the Shang Goddess." The man trembled even more violently and scrambled away, no longer caring where he went, or where his companions were, as long as he was away from such a frightening woman.

Kel sighed and continued to make her way to the city.

A/N: should I leave you hanging?? Sigh why am I so nice? Here goes. BTW, Kel's parents bought peachblossom for her before she left….

Kel entered the palace grounds shyly, before going to lodge Peachblossom in the stables. When Stefan, the chief hostler, saw the horse, he immediately recognized the horse, and after a quick but careful scrutiny, he tentatively asked, "Lady Kel?" Kel smiled and nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kel hushed him, putting a finger to her lips before whispering, "I want to surprise everyone."

 Stefan chuckled a little. "Yes, well, it's good te have yer back," he said gruffly, suddenly embarrassed. Stefan was a naturally shy man who preferred his horses to people, so his saying this was a lot. Kel knew this, and was touched. She blinked back tears, gave him a watery smile and said, "Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4: revelations

A/N:I'm sooo sorry it's taken so long!!! I have school exams coming up and I haven't even studied yet!! I am gonna fail French!!!!

ok, because I am too lazy to write everyone's screen names, I'll call you all reviewers 1, 2, etc. you'll know who you are.

Reviewer 1: thank you for the note about accepting anonymous reviews. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to change the settings so that they're accepted. Help?

Reviewer 2: I realize that you and I both agree, that Kel is SUPPOSED to have mastered hiding her emotions. In the interest of the story, let's just say that this is a very rough emotional time for her. Sorry if you disapprove, but the emotion thing is only going to get worse. Don't you think it's boring to read about a character who might as well be talking in archaic third person for all that she is interesting?

Keladry of Shang, Chapter 4: Revelations

That night there was a ball in honor of Prince Roald's birthday, and Kel decided it was time to reveal her identity to the court. For that, she needed to look good, so she wandered around the Corus market and finally settled on a dress. Wearing an uncomfortably revealing blood-red dress with silver embroidery, she was awe-inspiring.

The ball was full of the usual things: knights, gentle ladies, gossips, flirts, and bored intellectuals. But when a gaping and appreciative herald announced that Lady Keladry of Mindelan (who conveniently forgot to mention that she held a Shang title) had arrived, a hush fell over the rowdy the crowd. They all knew that she had been the lady page, but they had not known how gorgeous she had become. Keladry of Mindelan descended the stairs, while her audience watched in utter silence. When she reached the bottom, the court snapped out of its trance. Roald immediately offered a hand to Kel, who took it and smiled.

"Kel?" Roald asked, dazedly. "It's really me, Roald. I'm back, "Kel said.

"Kel!" Neal, Owen [A/N: just **pretend** Kel knows him], Seaver, Esmond, Faleron, Cleon and Merric raced over. Neal hugged her and whispered, "I knew you'd come back."

Kel, her friends, Lady Alanna, her parents, who had known that she had gone to Shang, but didn't know about her title, Their Majesties, and Lord Wyldon gathered in the King's study.

Kel surveyed the group. "I'll make a long story short. I've been training at Shang," she informed them. Lord Wyldon and the King paled. "So you are a Shang apprentice?" Thayet asked, beaming at Kel before glaring evilly at her husband. Kel shook her head and Thayet turned back. "You quit?" she asked, crestfallen. Kel shook her head. "Then—wait. You have a Shang title?!" Kel nodded.

"Impossible! Noble girls are neither knights nor Shang!" Wyldon exclaimed. Kel's eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared, and he glared back. Wyldon was one of the only people she didn't even bother **trying** to hide her emotions from. She loathed him with a passion.

"I'll have you know, my _lord_, that I am the only one to ever hold the highest Shang title," Kel hissed, finally breaking her silence. Lord Wyldon became red in the face, and very angry.

"Liar! There is already a Dragon; as well as a Griffin. And it is rumored that the Unicorn is now a more honored mythic animal than the Dragon."

"I outrank Kylaia," Kel explained condescendingly to Wyldon.

"How can you outrank Liam's successor as well as Kylaia al Jmaa?" Alanna asked.

Kel sighed. "I'd better start from the beginning."

[A/N: I know, it sucks and it's short—please be nice!


	5. Chapter 5:fight scenes

Keladry of Shang—chapter five

An:ok, I'm sorry it's been sooo long, I just couldn't bring myself to stop reading everyone else's magnificent work and get to writing mine.

Here it is!

End of chapter 4:

Kel sighed. "I'd better start at the beginning."

Chapter 5:

"There has always been a prophecy within the shang ranks that one day a warrior would rise, and she would outrank all others, as the mightiest warrior in the world. It is said that her allegiance alone could sway the tide of a battle. The masters of the shang art were to recognize her by her ranking mark. The highest has always been dragon, but this warrior's mark would be that of the Goddess. Her likeness would be carved into the Chosen One's arm. The incarnation of a goddess on earth, the shang Goddess." Kel rubbed the spot on her arm where the tell tale brand had been imprinted on her. She sighed wearily. "and as you can tell from my rash earlier comments, it's me."

The silence lasted a full two minutes as everyone took this in and attempted to process it. Thayet finally asked, " Why is it necessarily a her? Not that I'm not glad it is."

"I don't know, I suppose it could be because the goddess is female." Kel replied, thinking hard.

"I refuse to believe such absolute nonsense. Prophecies. Bah! They're just meaningless twiddle twaddle. She wants to impress us, so that we do't challenge her and see how completely incompetent she is," Wyldon exclaimed vociferously.

"Oh?" Kel asked, her smile turning malicious. She had waited eight years to put him in his place. "Well then, bring me a challenger, and when I beat him, don't complain that the Lioness and I are good fighters because we are chosen by the Goddess, because I'm sure you remember Priyanka of King's Reach, who disappeared over a year ago. She "disappeared" to shang, and is now one of our most talented adepts."

The group gasped and Faleron chuckled. When they stared at him, he explained,"She always said she would do it, and she did. I'm happy for her." Thayet, Alanna and Kel smiled at him approvingly. Wyldon glared and sulked as his last excuse to call girls weak disappeared.

Kel turned back. "Who is your challenger? Hurry up and decide, I don't have all day." Wyldon rose stiffly and ordered, " Come with me," before bowing to the royal couple and leaving the room. Kel followed him. Striding confidently out of the room. The rest of the group looked at each other before silently agreeing to watch the match and judge Kel's skills.

Everyone entered the knights' mess hall. The noise level died down. Wyldon cleared his throat. " This is the former lady page, Keladry of Mindelan. She has requested a match with anyone in this room. Who will meet her challenge?" There was silence as her one-time contemporaries gazed at their changed companion. Finally a voice at the back of the room called out, "I will." Joren of Stone Mountain stood there. He had changed very little, except to grow taller and more masculine. No one would mistake him for a girl now. He leaned casually against one of the beams supporting the ceiling, smirking at his beautiful archnemesis with an air of total confidence.

Kel looked into eyes and saw that the old hatred was still there. She nodded curtly at Wyldon her eyes never leaving Joren's face. They looked at each other silently, daring each other to look away. Finally Wyldon cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence and startling both warriors. Kel sighed and demanded curtly, "what are your weapons of choice?"

"We will fight first with pole arms, then with swords, and lastly we fight unarmed, one round per type of combat." Joren said. As the challenged, it was his right to choose, and he chose to humor his strengths. Kel hid a smile. She was magnificent with anything, but Joren had unknowingly picked items that humored her strongest abilities as well as his own. This match would be extremely enjoyable.

Everyone assembled in the courts, eager to watch the most exciting duel in a very long time. Everywhere, whispers could be heard as people gossiped and made bets with each other about the outcome. Nearly everyone favored Joren.

Kel calmly ignored them all, taking a spear offered to her by one of the pages and quickly settling into the customary shang battle stance used for long weapons. This stance was different form the one Joren, as a knight, had been taught. He sneered at her, thinking that she was unlearned and scoffed when she remained unmoved. An angry fluch creeped up his neck; he was disappointed at not getting a rise out of her. "Die, Lump!" He cried, charging at her. He thrust his long spear at her, trying to disembowel her. Kel impassively stepped just out of his reach before using the sharp blade at the end of the pole to slice off the front half of his weapon. She sighed internally, disapproving of the way he had lost his cool. Joren, enraged, resorted to the time-old trick of insults. He yelled at her andspat on the ground, cursing her name. He then rattled off a long list of insults. Kel merely raised an eyebrow at him. She snorted when she heard some the young men in the audience sigh dreamily at this. Rolling her eyes, she leaped at joren nearly faster than the eye could see, attacking him with a ferocity that caused the Stump to take a step back in fright.

He then purpled with rage and subtly tried to trip Kel as she passed by him, still attacking Joren, who was desperately trying to fend her off. However, Wyldon was so slow comapared to the shang Chosen that he missed, and his momentum from swinging his leg caused him to fall backwards onto his rump with a resounding thump. Jon sighed disapprovingly, and was forced to allow his Champion to punch Wyldon in the face for such blatant disregard of honor. Thayet glared at the training master from her place by her husband's side.

Suddenly they all snapped back to attention, Kel had just one the first round of combat. Wyldon spluttered outrageously, claiming that "the chit had cheated" and other nonsense. Kel smirked.

"Wyldon. If I have cheated, and am, in fact, no good at all, would you do me the _honor_ of teaching me a lesson?"

Wyldon paled visibly but remained silent. Kel snapped her head around and glared at him icily. "Wyldon of Cavall, face your humiliation like a man." She ordered him mercilessly, her eyes boring into his very soul. "Come and feel my vengeance."

An: that's all folks! I am really sorry it took so long. I have been reading fanfics instead of writing them. I am so sorry!

Mythicalmoonstar:thank you so much for telling me about the use of shang godess. I had a feeling I had seen it somewhere but couldn't remember, so I just used it. I am not copying any particular fics, it's more that I am writing something very cliché and used. But I can't help it, I LOVE shang fics! )

Jumping-jo: I am not sure where this prophecy thing will go. I mean, the prophecy sounded like a good idea when I thought about it, but now that I have written it, I don't know what to do. Any ideas?

Bloddsoakedtiger: I am really glad you like the story! I am sorry it's been over a year since I updated, but so much has happened… I am starting to lean towards k/j too, even though I haven't even counted the votes yet. P

The eternity: you are right, kylaia al jmaa should be incredibly old by now. However I sort of incorporated an idea from a comic series I adore, called rurouni kenshin, which is that, with the right training, you can be so physically fit that you retain the physical aspects of youth even into old age. I have told bloodsoakedtiger that I was leaning towards k/j, but I certainly haven't ruled k/n out. It's true that those quotes could totally set up for a romance, however they could also describe the incredible sibling closeness of kel and neal. Besides, even though I love neal, I am by no means a yuki hater! About the goddess tattoo… I actually envision it as her entire figure, not just trhe goddess's face. I see the image as kind of like that girl Hercules likes int the Disney cartoon of Hercules. (what' her name?)

Everyone else, thanks so much for your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: A Stumpy Escape

A/N: ok peeps, here's the next chappie of…..drumroll

KELADRY OF SHANG! Lalalaladances in circles

Ok. Here's the deal. I would like recommendations for where this story should go. I mean, should she stay at the palace and fall in love, or should she join the scanran war, and turn the tide of battle, like it says in the prophecy thingy? Should there be a second as yet unknown part to the prophecy, which actually gives her a PURPOSE?

Gimme suggestions!

And now, on to the story!

Chapter 6: a stumpy duel

The tension in the air surrounded the onlookers palpitably as they held their breaths, waiting for the training master's answer. Kel watched the conservative, idly twirling her spear in what seemed like a relaxed act, but what was really a loose ready position.

Wyldon looked around him, searching desperately for an excuse. He was pale and sweating hard. Suddenly Kel noticed a bright gleam in his flickering brown eyes. She sighed. It seemed that he had found an excuse.

Wyldon sneered triumphantly at her before clearing his throat noisily. After all, he wanted everyone to hear his excuse…

"Ahem. As most of you know, though this _lady_ does not, I was recently wounded when I intercepted an arrow meant to assassinate princess Lianne. My arm is still not fully healed and I cannot as yet fight to full capacity. Therefore I must decline Mindelan's offer, scandalous and laughable as it may be."

Kel scoffed, drawing everyone's attention. "That is complete horse dung, Cavall. I am trained in the ways of non-Gifted healing, and you are perfectly fine. Besides, if my challenge is so ridiculous, why do you _need_ to fight at 'full capacity'?"

Someone in the crowd snickered at Wyldon, obviously agreeing. Kel's sharp eyes searched through the crowd landing on her supporter. It was the Lioness's progressive friend, Sir Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak. She caught his eyes and gave him a hint of a smile as well as a nearly imperceptible nod, before returning her attention to the Stump. Behind her back her knighted friends exchanged impressed glances: Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak was an extremely useful person to befriend. He was also very nice, and fun to be with.

Their attention was drawn back to the silent contest of wills between their shang friend and her former training master.

However, the fight with that particular conservative was interrupted once more. Joren, who had used this distraction in order to regain his shaken composure, growled and attacked Kel from behind. Her friends cried out, and she turned just in time to dodge the sword thrusting towards her heart. Her eyes narrowed at Joren's gall. She hated dishonorable fighters.

Joren leaped away as his attack failed, putting distance between the two enemies in order to prevent a fast counter-attack. He crouched low into a fighting stance once more. His eyes flashed madly with uncontrolled rage, and he spat at her. "Never turn your back at me, wench!" Kel's gaze only grew colder. She said nothing as she drew her sword.

Suddenly she attacked, as fast as lightning, forcing Joren to stumble backwards as he tried clumsily to parry her blows. He fell to the ground as her sword nicked his body , only lightly cutting him each time she made contact. But it was enough. Anyone could see she was able to kill him at any moment. Instead, she embarrassed him, playing with him and tormenting him. When he finally gave up, releasing his sword and begging for mercy, she sheathed her weapon. He gave a sigh of relief, but before he could even blink, she had drawn once again, and her sword rested delicately at his throat. He froze.

With a grunt, she used her other hand to lift into the air by his collar. She pulled him close, so that their noses were almost touching, and even in his fear, he couldn't help but notice how fiercely beautiful she was. He snapped back to reality and stared at her pitifully as she hissed at him, "Never,_ ever,_ call me wench." He continued to stare.

She dropped him, disgusted, and turned walking away. The crowd parted allowin her access to the palace interiors. She walked away calmly, noting wryly to herself that Wyldon had fainted.

A/N: so how was it?

I hope it was good. It was certainly fun to write. I am getting kinda concerned about wyldon's OOCness, but it's not as fun if he isn't a wimp…. What do you guys think?

Ah well….

Hey, keep it coming with ideas for where this should go, cause right now I am totally not sure. Btw, so far the poll results for k/n or k/j are:

K/n: 8 though some say that they won't seriously mind a k/j

K/j: 5 there's just one problem, when should I STOP holding polls? They can't go forever…

Also, should I maybe do an alternate ending, cause otherwise I can't please everyone… I mean, some peeps are like, " I will kill you if this isn't k/n," and others say " it has to be k/j!" what do I DO! TT

Anywayz… r/r! luv ya!


	7. Chapter 7: Friendly Musings

A/N: hey guys, this is a very short filler chapter I am making to disguise my important a/n P. what I really want to know, is two things:

1) wyldon was really wimpy in the last chapter and even though it's funny, I think it's very ooc. Should I make him pull it together in the next chappie?

2) I think it is natural that, having seen some of kel's abilities, alanna will ask kel for a friendly sword match. Unfortunately… I have actually always preferred alanna to kel, and would hate to see alanna lose and also, kel might be disillusioned about her hero…however, kel is supposed to be the mightiest of all and all that jazz, so does that leave me no choice but to make alanna lose? Or maybe they could be interrupted? Ideas! I need kel to retain her near invincibility, but I love alanna! TT

And now, on with the sucky, SHORT filler chappie!

Chapter 7: friendly musings

Late at night, a few hours after the shocking battle between Kel and Joren, as well as the Shang Goddess's amusing and also intimidating verbal spar with Lord Wyldon, several knights gathered in a certain green eyed hearthrob's room. They were gathered there in order to share opinions and to discuss their former page friend.

"Wow," Merric said quietly, his eyes still wide from the amazing events of the afternoon. The others nodded emphatically.

"I know she said she was the best, but I had trouble believing it. I mean, she's so beautiful now, who would have thought?" Neal said. His face was dreamy as he said the last part. Cleon wacked him on the head before sighing.

"She's certainly much prettier than before," he admitted. Neal smirked, and Cleon scowled back at him, flushed from both embarrassment and annoyance.

"Did you see how she defeated Joren? She was like BAM BAM BAM, and then he was like, 'AAAAAHHH', and then she was like, 'don't ever call me a wench!'" Owen exclaimed emphatically, waving his arms in the air and jumping about. "It was jolly good!"

The others rolled their eyes at him. Still, they couldn't help but grin. He had a way of describing it that made it seem much less terrifying and more comical. Besides, they could never get enough of seeing Joren be knocked down a peg or two.

Faleron of King's Reach chuckled, startling the others. When he saw their questioning gazes, he smiled before explaining, "I was just thinking about what she said concerning my sister, Priyanka. Priya always said she'd run away to Shang, but I never really believed she would do it. Still, I could tell it meant a lot to her. I am glad she is realizing her dream, even though I am angry that she made us worry. And to think, Kel says MY sister is one of their best adepts!" he finished proudly. His friends clapped him on the back and nodded approvingly.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Prosper ventured to ask, "What do you think Kel actually has to DO for that prophecy?"

"Yes, will she help us win the Scanran war?" Roald added.

The light-heartedness in the air disappeared. And the group solemnly contemplated this question. They all feared for their friend, even though they had seen that she could take care of herself, particularly her green-eyed best friend.

A/N: and cut! So… I am starting to lean away from k/j and towards k/n. I am so fickle1 but seriously, I know k/j can be more interesting, and I don't want to disappoint you k/j fans, but I seriously can't see anyway to set them up anymore… the windows of opportunity are closing…

Poll results for it have k/n in the lead anyway, it's 10 vs. 8

And now for review responses:

NativeWolfCub: as I said above, you're right, I just don't see how it can happen. K/j fics usually pull those two together through sexual attraction or he was only acting that way because his father forced him to on threat of disowning or something. I think both kel and joren have made it clear that neither of those two is the case…

About wyldon's oocness, I am not sure I like it either. The one thing I always admired about wyldon was his sense of honor. Here, he acts more like peter pettigrew from harry potter. It makes for a funnier situation but takes away from his stern and commanding character.

Elentariel: I am glad you think it's funny, I like that people can laugh at my sotries and have a good time reading them, since I am not sure I could right good angst, which means I need SOMETHING to keep your interest, ne? the thing is, (like I said to Native Wolf Cub), wyldon's wimpiness makes him funnier, but I don't think that's how he would act. I can still make him pull his act together in the next chapter, but then he won't be funny. What do you think, should I?

Ti-Ti: I agree about the k/j, and some k/n fics are boring, but I don't like cleon, I think dom is boring and Tammie doesn't tell me enough about anyone else to really make them interesting. So that leaves poor old neal. The only problem with that is that I LIKE yuki, and neal always struck me as a brother to kel. Still, I am hoping I can pull it off. As you can see, it is sort of set up for a k/n fic, so even if I suck at romance, I might manage to make something passable out of k/n.

Leslie: I regret to inform you that a) k/n is winning the polls and that b) unless I take down the last chappie and totally redo it, I don't see how k/j can work anymore. Sorry. I hope you keep reading it anyway.

Mystic Moon Empress: I am leaning towards k/n, as my other review replies show. I too always thought there wasn't much romantic stuff between kel and neal, but with the way the last chapter went, I really can't find a way to set k/j up.

Guacamole13: I agree, neal is a wonderfully funny person. But can my imagination come up with remarks witty enough to be worthy of neal? About joren… As you can see, he is still not a very nice person, however, once kel left, he calmed down more, so the chamber let him through. (probably somewhat reluctantly though! )

Queen-of-sapphires: sorry you think it's overboard. I thought action and emotions keeps it interesting, rather than having kel walk around acting like a piece of cardboard the entire time. I am not sure what you mean by this court face. Could you explain more?

Nima: I am not sure I fully understand your idea, but from the way I understand it, it's a really good idea! I may use that, actually…. Thank you so much, you just inspired me! However, be warned! If peeps don't like the way I use your idea, you get all the blame! Muahahahahaha! Jk,jk!

Wingedrider: about wyldon… yeah. I kinda don't like the way he is so ooc and has none of the honor I admired him for, but on the other hand, it adds humor to my fic, which would be seriously unfunny without it. I dunno. I am gonna wait and see what you guys like better. You have until the next chappie or two to decide which way you guys prefer, cause after that I'll just have to choose…the story needs to move on, whether you guys review or not.

Until next time, peeps! Luv ya!


	8. Chapter 8: friends, feelings and foes

A/N: hey guys! So…. Um. Someone mentioned I might want to do something besides k/n or k/j. I have decided that K/ROALD IS NOW AN OPTION! However, it will probably be a relationship that ends in tragedy, because roald and kel cant marry.

Anyways, on with the story.

Keladry of Shang

Chapter 8: Friend or Foe?

The next morning Kel rose with the sun, stretching languorously before getting dressed and leaving for the practice courts. There she spent the next three hours training in almost every weapon imaginable.

When she finally looked up, wiping sweat from her burning eyes, Joren stood in front of her. He watched her intently, looking uncomfortable. Kel blinked. She had never seen him looking like he felt out of place. They stared at each other. He opened his mouth and she tensed. He stopped and returned to staring at her shyly. Finally she sighed and asked, "What do you want, Joren?"

He blushed nervously and fidgeted. Kel raised her eyebrow impatiently. He took a deep breath and answered her at last, "I wanted to talk to you."

"I could see that." Kel remarked scathingly.

He couldn't stop himself from glaring at her before he continued. " I know I haven't been nice to you. In fact, I have been terrible to you. I am truly and deeply sorry. I want to start over with you. And your friends too, if I can."

Kel looked at him disbelievingly. " And this change of heart just suddenly happened overnight?"

Joren looked down at the ground and scuffed his foot sheepishly. " Fighting you again…. It was an eye opener. When we fought as pages, I dismissed your prowess as the knowledge of a few tricks, nothing more. But now, in less time then I have been training, you have learned to fight better than I ever will. And I guess that showed me that what I was raised to think is wrong."

Kel sighed. "Alright Joren, you get one chance. ONE. And I will hunt you down if you ever betray this chance. I'll see you later."

Joren gave her a shaky, tentative grin. She merely nodded at him before leaving the courts. If she had looked back, she would have seen Joren's smug, malicious smirk. But she walked on without turning around.

Joren watched her go. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Once she was gone he turned around and left the other way. He smiled. Everything was going perfectly. He would have his revenge for that match.

Across the palace, a messy haired knight sat in his room, trying to read his book about the immortal wars. He was, unfortunately, failing. His thoughts constantly strayed to a certain ex-page friend of his. He was both annoyed and confused by this problem. This was Kel, the sensible, talented girl he had sponsored for the year she had trained with them! So why did he get a warm giddy feeling in his stomach when he tohought of her? Why did his heart flutter when he pictured her, the way she had been in the match? Why did she seem so perfect? He smiled, remembering her fierce beauty. How he longed to gaze into those dreamy hazel eyes, to run his hands through that dark golden-brown hair and to kiss her perfect, full lips… he jolted out of that thought. Where had that come from?

He sighed and cradled his head in his hands. He had a feeling that things were only going to get more confusing.

His headache was disturbed by a firm knock on the door. Rising to greet his visitor, he opened the solid oak door and came face to face with the object of his thoughts. She smiled up at him, asking him to join her for breakfast. He nodded, unable to say a word. Kel noticed his silence and asked concernedly, "Neal, is something wrong?"

This time, Neal managed to actually speak, "Everything's fine, Kel." She smiled at him, and he unwittingly smiled back, feeling that warm feeling again. Oh yes, things were definitely going to be confusing. But suddenly, confusing didn't seem so bad.

He smiled again and offered her his arm. Lost in her own thoughts about a certain blond blue-eyed knight, she didn't hear him mutter under her breath, "Everything's fine."

A/N: sorry it is so short you guys. Also, I am feeling lazy, so I will reply to reviews in the next chappie, k? sorry….

Heh. I am kinda starting to like writing k/n-ish stuff. Hmmm….

Poll results are:

K/faleron:1 (when did I say that was an option?)

K/prosper: 1 (ditto above)

K/n: 13 (I think this is what it will be)

K/j: 9 ( I will include something about k/j, but I don't think it's gonna be the "real thing". As you can see in this chapter. When I am completely decided, I will definitely make sure to give credit to the wonderful reviewer who gave me the idea!

K/roald: like with prosper and faleron, I did not ask for this, but I am willing to give it a try. BE WARNED! If I use this paring, this story will be a tragedy, kinda like alanna and jon, except they will give each other up while still being in love. Kel would make a bad queen, since all the conservatives hate her, and she doesn't bring anything to the kingdom by marrying roald.


	9. Chapter 9: flachbacks and feelings

Keladry of Shang

A/N: hey guys…. I feel like I owe you guys an update, but I am not actually feeling very inspired, so I apologize if this is not the world's greatest chapter… bear with me and cut me some slack, after all, I'm writing this at 2 in the morning. yawn .

Chapter 9:

Kel sat at her desk, staring mindlessly at a piece of parchment she had out on the table. Although her head swirled with confused thoughts, she sat still, not moving to write down what went on in her mind.

It had been cool, the day she had been dismissed by Wyldon. That was to say, it had been cool for a Tortallan summer's day. Later, she would reflect that the weather had been like an omen from the gods. She would smile bitterly, remembering how she had ignorantly ignored it, and been therefore unprepared for the blow her training master had dealt her.

She had stood in his office, her face Yamani smooth, as usual, while inside, bees buzzed excitedly in her stomach and her heart played leap-frog against her chest. Wyldon had sighed and gestured for her to be at ease. He sat down behind his desk and leaned his elbows on the table, resting his head on interlaced fingers.

" Mindelan. You have had your fun, proved whatever it is you think you are proving. It is time to go home now, and stop this nonsense. I don't know why you did this, but if you think that this will force the future eligible bachelors to notice you when you come to Court, looking for a husband, I will remind you that just because they notice and remember you doesn't mean they will look favorably upon you. My advice to you is to go home and receive proper training at the Convent next year, before it is to late, and you have scared away all possible suitors." Wyldon spoke to her gently, acting as if she were already a young noble lady from the Convent.

Kel clenched her fists and held in her indignance, trying to reply calmly. "My lord, I am **not** doing this for suitors or for attention. I wish to be a knight of the realm, like **Sir** Alanna. I wish to protect this realm and to help its people when they are in need. I wish to defend my country from its enemies, and aid it with whatever strength I have." Kel finished her adamant speech, flinging her head back defiantly, and looking Wyldon proudly in the eye for the first time since he had called her into his workplace.

Wyldon's face grew hard and stern. His voice lost it's gentleness, and his tone was harsh and commanding, "Girls cannot be knights. You cannot fight. The Lioness is a chosen of the Goddess, you are not. You will not suvive. I **cannot** allow you to return, Mindelan. Go home."

Kel stood there. She couldn't think, couldn't believe his unfairness. She had proved herself, she had been as good as the boys, despite the conditions and circumstances Wyldon had knowingly allowed to be forced on her, and she had **still** persevered. How did he have the nerve to send her away?

Wyldon looked at her disbelieving face stonily. "I repeat, Mindelan: dismissed."

Kel trudged to her room, only to find that Wyldon, knowing what his answer would be, had ordered her bags to be packed. She glared at her packs, hating the sight of her belongings already prepared to leave. She flopped down on the bed and lay there, too depressed to move. A knock on the door disturbed her quiet misery. She grunted in response. When the knocking continued, she rolled onto her back and looked at the door before muttering a quiet, "Come in." the hopeful faces of her friends peered in but fell as they saw her dismal look. She tried bravely to smile, hating that they were sad because of her. Seeing the tears in her eyes, they became more distressed, and all of them began muttering about how the room needed to be aired out, as they wiped their leaking eyes.

Neal cleared his throat and looked meaningfully at the door, asserting his right as her best friend to talk to her in private. They glanced at Kel who nodded in agreement before rummaging through her bags for a handkerchief and blowing her nose. One by one they came up to her and hugged her, before scurrying out of the room still rubbing furiously at their eyes.

Neal stood there, looking at her. Finally he sat next to her. She released all her pent up emotions, grabbing his shirt and crying into it, while he patted her on the back, feeling helpless. When she quieted, he gave her a hug. She looked up at him and gave him a watery and apologetic smile. They sat there together, unhappy and not knowing what to say.

Eventually, Neal broke the silence. " I'll miss you Kel. Even though you are so much younger than me, I always felt like I was the young one when I talked to you. You are always so mature and calm, whereas I can't 'hold my tongue' as the Stump always says." He flinched, having forgotten the sensitivity of mentioning that particular person.

Kel ignored the pain that stabbed at her when he mentioned the sexist training master. She smiled up at him, " I'll miss you too, Neal." She laughed somewhat hysterically. " I'll be fine. Or, at least, I'll survive. It just, hurts, you know? Being a knight was a dream I have had for a very long time. It hurts terribly to have something so cherished shattered."

Neal hugged her again. He then carefully looked her in the eyes. " Promise you'll come back, Kel."

" I promise, Neal."

Kel shivered, picturing Neal's warm and resonating green eyes, his sharpnose, and messy brown hair. She sighed. Neal was her best friend, so why did seeing him again make her stomach start cart-wheeling? Why did brushing hands with him affect her so much? What was this weird, tingling sensation she got whenever she saw him?

And why was Joren affecting her the same way?

A/N:

Muahahahahahahahahaha! A cliffie! Anyways. I have decided to close the voting everyone!

And K/R totally lost.But I am not going to tell you who won the K/J vs. K/N

Because……..you get to draw your own conclusions!

I would personally like to thank Nina, for giving me an idea for the plot. Unfortunately, I am having some problems sorting the idea out, but I would never have had it at all if it weren't for Nina, so thank you!

Uh. I am not sure how a beta reader works and all that, except that they are like, your editor or something… so, umm, does anyone want to be mine?

If not, can someone at least tell me, does it work if I have someone in mind who doesn't read Tammie? I mean, she can still edit the story, right?

so confused! And tired… it's 3:00 am…. Ha! No one knows I'm awake J XP

review responses:

Gatermage: thanks. I actually hate that movie, so I have no idea about her name. I always liked how she looked, but other than that I always thought it the movie sucked. Sorry if you liked it!

Queen-of-sapphires: I am really sorry, TT. you must think I am really dunb! I made you write a two whole reviews about Kel's court face, and I still really don't get it! Sorry!

MysticMoonEmpress: sorry, this will probably not be k/j, depends on whether I decide to ignore your guys votes and stuff. I am REALLY thankful to you that you don't mind if it isn't. so many people act like they will stop reading if I choose the wrong pairing. It's really distressing. Thank you so much!

Native Wolf Cub: thank you for such a positive and also interesting review. And I won't tell you about Joren , because other people will read this response and then the plot is ruined. However I would in fact appreciate it a lot if you would email me and we could discuss it, because I actually ran into some plot/character trouble and could use some help from someone with good ideas… my email address is please contact me when you have a moment! I will try and talk with you, although I will be away for a good part of the summer and might not have computer access… TT

About wyldon, he doesn't strike me as the kind of person who would make jokes about himself. (did I understand what you meant right?) however, I too don't like his lack of honour. His character is reaching out to me to pull it back together. Hmmm… maybe he'll be hororable but clumsy? That would be nice… still kinda OOC though. Oh well. We shall see.

Clair-a-net: the joren theory is pretty close to what I have in mind, although it never occurred to me to have neal uncovering joren… hmmm… I might want to do that! Thank you.

On top of cloud 9: I read weddings. It was good. No offense, I think it could use a little fine-tuning and editing, but the idea is good! Keep writing, I am eager to see buri/raoul…

Em: most of those things are likely to happen, but right now what I am really worrying over is the plot mess I made with Joren. I am still trying to figure out how to get out of that…. X (

BlueSword16: I am sorry. This isn't going to be K/F. that kind of fic is fine with me, but I just personally feel that Tammie doesn't give enough character information about Faleron for me to write a good, in character fic. And plus, I am too lazy to go back and read what little there IS about Faleron. J

Wingedrider: I don't want Alanna to lose either! I think a messenger would be a good distraction, don't you? Alanna and kel would fight because alanna wants to challenge herself, since no one is really good enough to beat her anymore… and she wants to see how she would hold up against the 'greatest warrior'

CommanderRhade: the idea is good, however, Kel is better than Liam, and in Lioness Rampant, Alanna barely managed to beat Liam. Thank you for the idea though!

I won't be around much the rest of this summer, so don't expect much, if at all! Luv ya!


	10. Chapter 10: the stress of betrayal

Keladry of Shang

Hey peeps! Thank you for your reviews. I BURST 100!WOW WOW WOW!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ahem. Ok. Moving on….

I won't be around this summer, so don't be surprised if this is the last update you have until school starts again. Sorry!

Now, even though we're sad, the show must go on! **drumroll… **here it is! Keladry of Shang

Chapter 10: the stress of betrayal

As the days passed, Kel continued to practice her fighting skills and to reacquaint herself with her friends. She told no one about her feelings for both her best friend and her former enemy. Indeed, she did not even tell them about her growing attraction and friendship with the handsome heir of Stone Mountain, but merely asked her friends not to provoke him, informing them that he had apologized and seemed to have learned the error of his ways. They reluctantly agreed only to retaliate, and were pleasantly surprised whenever he greeted them cordially in passing.

In truth, Kel found herself liking Joren more and more. They often met for picnic lunches on the palace grounds, and talked about whatever caught their fancy. She felt free and easy around him, for he was always charming and entertaining while still remaining the epitome of politeness. She had very soon forgotten that they were ever enemies at all.

The day they kissed, she floated to her room on a cushioned cloud of happiness. They had been eating lunch together on a patch of grass in a secluded area of the palace gardens. They had both reached to take one of the delicate dessert tarts Kel had begged off one of the cooks. Their hands had brushed; their eyes had locked. They had stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Then Joren had slowly leaned in, and Kel had unconsciously moved to meet him. Their lips touched and fireworks seemed to go off around them. The kiss had been gentle at first, but had turned deeper and more passionate, but just as sweet. They had broken apart, and smiled shyly. They continued their lunch, but things seemed different, even though they acted the same as always.

That night, Kel lay in bed, thinking and dreaming, dreaming and thinking about that afternoon. She wished she could once more stare into those beautiful blue eyes, and run her fingers through his soft blonde hair.

Because of this, she tossed and turned, unable to sleep because of the happiness and joy she felt. She was too excited, to happy to sleep. So she quietly rose and dressed herself. She slipped on a pair of fine leather boots and left her room to wander the halls. She padded along quietly, making sure not to wake anyone, when she heard raucous laughter coming from the library. She turned down the corridor and went to explore. She peeked in through the crack in the door, and saw that the library was brightly lit, and inside were Joren and his former friends, Garvey of Runnerspring and Vinson of Genlith.

Kel sat back, shocked. Joren had assured her that because they had refused to change their views, he had cut ties with them! She searched for an expanation, trying to soothe the nagging suspicion growing in the back of her mind. Perhaps, he had calle da truce with them and agreed to talk of different things. After all, her friends did not openly seek to include him in their merry-making, so it was possible that he was lonely. Against her moral judgment, she once more leaned to the door, listening to their conversation.

"So, Joren, tell us about the Lump. You promised us you would tell us what you're planning," Garvey growled at Joren, still angry that his friend would be friends with the Girl, even if he was pretending.

"I know Garvey. And I have told you the plan before, you know that," came Joren's cool reply.

"He wants to hear you say it again. It is a source of great entertainment for both of us. Your plan to use the chit and humiliate her completely brightens our day," smirked Vinson.

Joren sneered. "I will humiliate that bitch for embarrassing me like that. It is already working. The little slut kissed me this afternoon." Joren shuddered. "it was disgusting."

They all laughed. Slapping each other on the back and hooting as if Joren had just said the funniest thing they had ever heard. Kel recoiled from the door, close to tears. She had trusted Joren! She had thought him to be a changed man. She had honestly thought she loved him, and he had stomped on her heart.

She heard Joren continue, and she steeled herself to listen as Joren finishe dhis malicious sniggering and drawled smugly, "I will seduce the little whore's heart. I will make her mine and then dump her as the used little chit she is."

Kel could take no more, she fled to her rooms and flung herself onto her bed, where she lay sobbing until she slept.

That morning, Kel slept in late for the first time in three years. When she awoke, it took her a moment to remember the events of the last night. When she remembered, she became distressed once again. She was surprised out of her misery by a knock on her door. She muttered a quiet, "Come in." as the door opened she turned towards the wall, wishing that whoever was calling would just disappear.

A loud cough and cleared throat broke her out of a reverie about visitors who disappeared magically from her room in a puff of smoke. She rolled over on the bed and saw several anxious heads poking out from behind a partially opened door. When they saw her looking at them strangely, they blushed and retreated before re-appearing in the room, this time bringing along their bodies. Neal broke the awkward silence by offering the explanation, " When you didn't come to breakfast, we got worried about you."

Kel couldn't help but feel touched as she looked from one concerned face to another, finally landing on the worried face of her best friend. Surrounded by the love of her friends, she felt her resolve strengthen once again, and she decided not to let Joren get to her. She would have her revenge on the challenge courts. He would regret taking her first kiss from her.

Kel smiled at her friends. "I was a little down this morning. But I'm fine now." Seeing the reassured and happy faces of her friends as they started babbling about what she had missed during breakfast, her smile grew wider, and her spirit felt light once again. She looked at Neal and raised an eyebrow. He was the only one not chattering. He grinned at her so that her insides swooned, and said mockingly, "Kel, I am very disappointed in you. I thought you understood our relationship! I'm the one who can't wake up in the morning!" They laughed together. Yes, she was just fine.

A/N: ok. I will try and get another chappie in before I leave, but no guarantees! Hope you like it! I know, I didn't develop the fake k/j relationship enough, but I just wanted to get it over with so that I could move on. Still. I gave you k/j fans a little k/j kiss, just to give you a little romance, since I know you're disappointed that this is now officially a k/n.

Review responses:

Silverspirit737: you didn't mention what your problems were in your email. I would be interested in hearing them and explaining why I did things that way, or seeing if those things should be fixed, so please feel free to tell me. And hurry up with updating! Lol.

MythicMist: I agree about Wydon. However I felt that my fic lacked humor, so I changed his character. Don't worry I plan to change him back. OOC stands for Out Of Character, which is when a character acts in a way that they wouldn't normally in the real canon. Like my Wyldon. I love rurouni Kenshin! Ken-san is soooo hot! Lol. It's hard to believe he's so old!

Crazy4tamorap: the thayet and jon thing is a good idea. Thanks.

Gatermage: sorry, this won't be a k/d. I understand your pain. I like dom a lot too. It's just that I haven't read any really good k/d fics, so if others can't do it, I am not worthy to take the task on myself!

On top pf cloud 9: I had quoted parts of Kel's rejection in the first couple chapters, but never actually shown it. Be proud of me! I went back and carefully made sure I included those quotes when I told the story of her dismissal! Muahahaha! No missing links!

Guacamole13: lol. I give up on the beta thing. Thank you! I love it when people tell me that they like my story. It makes the hard work really seem worth it, you know?

Well. If I don't update before I leave, c ya next school term! Luv u guys!


	11. Chapter 11:a decisive duel

A/N: yay! I just got back from north Carolina, and tomorrow I leave for Malaysia, but I still managed to get a chappie out. No review replies this chappie, I have to pack. Still, have fun with this chappie. I wrote it out on paper on the flight to nc, and it was like five pages! TT it doesn't look so long here though… oh well. At least I managed this last chapter before I leave for the next five weeks or so. Hope you guys have great summers.

Chapter 11: A Decisive Duel

A few days later, a banquet was held in honor of Princess Lianne. To her surprise and pleasure, Kel found herself seated with the Knight Commander of the King's Own and his longtime friend, the Lioness, along with her husband, the Baron George Cooper of Pirate's Swoop.

They chatted comfortably together throughout most of the luxurious feast. At first, Kel had been nervous: at least two of her companions were legendary warriors, including the Lioness, who was her childhood idol. As the time passed, however, she found herself enjoying the clever playfulness of the Baron, the sharp and witty comments of the Lady Knight, and the good-natured teasing of the man admiringly called "Giant Killer." She was fascinated by their show of humor and humaneness. This was the side of them that stories and songs did not show. She was just as interested in the Baron as she was in the other two, for Neal had informed her that, while Sir Myles drew attention as the royal spymaster, it was George who truly dealt with the spies as he worked behind the scenes. Myles's area of expertise was using information and organizing it to piece together the big picture. George knew the field work behind such acts.

Eventually, they fell silent, and Alanna cleared her throat to make sure that no one was too deep in their own thoughts. When she had their attention, she turned to Kel and asked, "Kel, I have seen that you are extremely skilled, and I would like to test myself against you. It's been a long time since I lost, and I think it would do me some good to have my ego bruised. Will you spar with me sometime?"

Kel could have jumped for joy, but instead she nodded shyly. Inside, her mind raced. The Lioness wants to spar with me! She thinks I'm good enough to beat her! She ignored the part of her brain that told her cynically that, as the Shang Goddess, she probably _could _defeat Alanna. Still, why did Alanna want to lose?

She voiced her question aloud. Alanna chuckled ruefully and shook her head. "Of course I don't _want _to lose, Kel. However, if a prophecy says you are the best, I am almost certain to lose. So I have prepared myself for the sting of losing." Alanna grinned slyly. "But watch your toes. An uppity youngster like you won't beat me without a fight."

Kel laughed.

The next morning, Kel woke bright and early. She and Alanna had agreed to meet in a small and more secluded practice court, in hopes of not attracting a crowd. They had decided this in secret, whispering so that Raoul and George would not know the time of the match, nor the place. This would save both women embarrassment.

Kel warmed up and stretched before leaving for the match. She found Alanna was already there, having decided to do her stretching out under the warmth of the sun.

Finally, they were ready. The two women settled into a "guard" position, nodded to each other, and began.

Kel attacked, chopping swiftly at Alanna, rebounding to attack the other side as Alanna blocked calmly and expertly.

Soon, Alanna forced Kel to switch to defensive mode as she used a split-second hesitation in Kel's attack to counter with a beautiful butterfly sweep that sliced through the air only to clang against Kel's own sword. They broke apart, circling warily, eyeing each other's chest and shoulders for signs of movement. They charged at each other once more.

Back and forth they went, slowly tiring. Alanna, however, was worse off. While she still fought with incredible skill, Kel should see she was tiring fast. It took much more effort for her to execute moves she had used easily earlier. Kel was also tiring, though not as quickly. Seeing her advantage, she gathered her strength and rushed at Alanna, jabbing, slicing, stabbing . . . Alanna struggled, blocking Kel's attack, but slowly being forced near to the courtyard wall . . . Kel lunged at Alanna, certain of her win.

Suddenly, the doors to the practice court were frantically thrown open. A young page raced in and skidded to a stop in front of the two staring women. He blushed, even as he panted for breath. He tried to speak, but was too out of breath and merely began wheezing. Soon he managed to gasp out, "The king's holding a meeting in half a candle's mark. Something about Scanra, I think."

Alanna's face turned grim. Searching about her, she found a coin and tossed it to the still-exhausted page, before nodding to him as a dismissal. The young boy trudged wearily away.

Alanna turned regretfully to Kel, who watched her with worried eyes. The King's Champion looked old and much more tired than during the fight. That told Kel just how stressful the war with Scanra was, and she didn't like it.

Alanna grinned weakly at her friend, trying to reassure her. It didn't work. "I suppose I should be thankful that I escaped defeat," Alanna feebly joked. "I guess I'm just not as good as you," she shrugged. "After all, I'm a Chosen of the Goddess, too, so I can't claim you won because you're her vessel."

Kel shook her head and stated truthfully, "No. It's our age difference. I am young and strong, you are past your prime, although still amazing. Had I fought your younger self, you would have at least fought me to a standstill, though it's very possible that you would have won."

Alanna stared at Kel, who blushed, only just realizing that she'd called the Lioness decrepit. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean it that way, I swear!" Kel blurted out, completely embarrassed. She stood there, red as a tomato, waiting to hear some of her companion's famous temper. She was shocked when she heard a strangled noise come from Alanna. When she stared, Alanna burst out laughing.

"Well, that makes me feel better," Alanna said, once she regained control of herself. She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "I suppose it _might _be true, though. Nobody ever warns you that, even with healers, your body adds up the breaks and bruises and gives you the bill in your late thirties," she said wryly. She chuckled at Kel's look of mock-horror. "You've been spending too much time with Neal." She got up, nodded farewell, and left to prepare for the meeting.

She never noticed Kel's blush.


	12. Chapter 12: Prequel to Revenge

A/N: HI! Omg, I missed u guys! Anyways, I am back with two new chappies, as an apology for leaving u all summer. I'm gonna answer reviews for chappies 10 and 11 now instead of at the end, cause today I just wanna get it over with. So……

MysticMist: I am soooooo sorry! I was trying to get everything done fast and totally missed the way I screwed your name up! And of course that doesn't make you seem picky, I would be annoyed too. sniff but why can't I have kenshin? Are yu sure he's taken? Oh all right, I get Soujiro then…

Ossini: sorry to mislead you, but this won't be k/r. at one point, I thought it might work, especially since I'm the terrible kind of writer who doesn't plot ANYTHING and just sort of goes where the words take her, but the words have pulled me elsewhere…so, sorry, but not this time.

Silverspirit737: lol, yeah, forgot that part. And of course, it WOULD be you who knows that, since Arra is the nanashi shang. I'm glad you thought my ordeal was interesting. Sorry, but I don't have time for Kel to wander around, I think that would make things too complicated for my already poorly plotted story…lol.

Thing of um thingyness: first of all, lol. I like your pen name. . Secondly, sorry if the fight wasn't long enough, I'm actually dreading all the fights I keep inducing because I'm scared they'll get repetitive, but I don't know what to say! TT anyways, I hope the fact that you can't find much to review means it was good….

Jasmineb: yep, Malaysia. Ohmigod, it was sooo HOT! And bugspray is a must there….

Silverspirit737: grrrrrrrr….i don't know what to say, I did the best I could to keep alanna on at least equal footing, there's nothing more I can do. They won't want a re-match though because they both know what the results would be, and they've come to an, um, understanding. Yeah. Lol.

WitchyMage: you misunderstood me, but that's fine. I think I said that kel can win nine bouts out of ten against kylaia. Which I'll assume is better than the shang dragon. I love alanna, but in this story, since I've said kel is the strongest and all that, I couldn't let alanna win. But I also couldn't bear to let her lose, so I settled for an interruption.

Ok, now that that's over, onwards!

Keladry of Shang

Chapter 12—Prequel to Revenge

After her duel with the Lioness, Kel slowly made her way to her room and fetched clean clothes before trudging slowly halfway back down the hill to the women's baths, where she immediately stripped off her sweaty clothes and clambered eagerly into the steaming water. She sighed contentedly as the hot liquid surrounded her, loosening tired muscles and washing away sticky sweat.

She reflected on the recent bout, critiquing her actions in her mind. All in all, it had been an exciting and enjoyable match, and she was very impressed with her opponent's skill. She had no doubt that Alanna could have defeated Kylaia, and that was no mean feat. Still, she wasn't all that surprised, both she and the Unicorn had always had immense respect for the realm's only Lady Knight. After all, she had bested Liam Ironarm, the former Shang Dragon in a duel of swordmanship.

Kel sighed wistfully. She wished she could know the outcome of a battle between herself and a younger Alanna…

The Shang Goddess once again blushed beet red as she followed this train of thought back to the memory of her earlier bluntness.

In an effort to forget her embarrassment, she hastily wet her hair and ducked under water. She stayed there, holding her breath as she let the calmness of the water soak into her. Soon she began to feel dizzy with lack of oxygen, and rose towards the surface. She gasped for air, but her body was so desperate to breathe that reflex caused her to breathe in too soon, and she inhaled a lungful of water. She broke the surface, coughing and spluttering. Thumping her chest, she spat the water out and finally managed to get fresh air into her lungs.

Humiliated, she glanced around, and was relieved to see that no one was watching her. She calmed herself and signaled for an attendant to bring her a towel. She scrubbed herself vigorously before getting out and toweling herself dry. She dressed, quietly tipping the maid who had brought her the towel before she left.

Her stomach growling hungrily, she walked briskly toward the mess hall, where the pages, squires and knights were to eat. She had been feeling nostalgic lately, and was eager to see the hall where she'd happily talked and eaten with her friend. She fondly remembered the many times that they had thrown rolls at Neal's head, and made a mental note to do it again for old time's sake.

When she entered, she saw that everyone had risen to say the prayer, and as they turned to look at her, she suddenly doubted the wisdom of coming there. Still, she resolutely settled her face into the customary example of Yamani politeness by wiping all emotion from her face as she internally calmed herself. Having trained for most of her life in the art of hiding emotions, she refused to flinch under Lord Wyldon's cold and piercing stare. Her only reaction in regards to the knight standing by Wyldon's side was a hurriedly suppressed flash of anger in her eyes, hidden so fast that no one noticed it.

Standing proudly next to Lord Wyldon was Joren of Stone Mountain.


	13. Chapter 13:Satisfaction from you

Keladry of Shang

A/N: hey everybody. Sry! I noe I said last chapter that I said I'd get 12 and 13 together, but I sort of ahem, got lazy….anyways, here it is now. Also, I couldn't remember where vistors and nobles eat, so I put them with the pages, but only when they want to. In my mind, there is a more formal dining hall for them, but those who would rather relax eat with the pages…. Heheh. I think? Anyways, I won't make you wait any longer!

Chapter 13—Satisfaction from you

Wyldon glared at the girl he had once trained and muttered certain impressive expletives under his breath. He had not seen the Mindelan chit in a few days and had hoped to take this as a sign that she would leave him alone. He secretly admitted to himself that he was, in fact, intimidated by the girl and wary of whatever revenge she might enact upon him. She had—out of fluke luck—become rather strong.

This was not to say that he was not to say that he was not ashamed of his recent cowardly behavior. Having spent several days attempting to forget the ex-page's fierce looks and impressive skill, he had forced himself back into the proper frame of mind and regained his lost honor. He was Wyldon of Cavall, training master of all the realm's future knights, hero-savior of the royal children of King Jonathan IV and Queen Thayet. He was a man who did his duty at any cost, and a knight of immeasurable strength, courage and valor. He would brave this enemy the same way he had faced all his other opponents: with a calm and irrefutably just demeanor.

And so he regarded her with the same stoic pride as he had shown when she was still a page. The two of them nodded to each other, knowing—to Wyldon's private relief—that this was not the time nor the place for the two of them to express their mutual hatred for each other.

Kel quietly took her place at the visitor's table and waited for Wyldon to say the prayer. Wyldon cleard his throat and began, "Let Mithros bless our land in this time of war, and may He aid us in ensuring that all proper traditions be respected." His eyes flitted quickly towards her, but he looked away swiftly, still unable to meet Kel's cold gaze.

While Kel did not miss nor appreciate Wyldon's jibe, she did not wish to disrespect Mithros by refusing to say the age-old closure phrase. And so instead she thought of the long-abandoned tradition of lady knights, and quietly whispered, "So mote it be." And when she saw Wyldon watching hopefully out of the corner of his eye, searching for some sign of anger or hurt, she merely smirked at him. He looked away, disappointed.

Kel ate quickly, having no reason to stay in such a hostile environment. Her friends were busy elsewhere and the gawking, sneering, whispering and lovesick sighs were getting on her nerves. She stood and returned her tray to the cooks. The hall grew quiet as they watched her leave, but she ignored the stares burning into the back of her head. She was walking down the corridor when a pair of arms loosely encircled her form behind.

Instantly, Kel whirled around, ready to defend herself form this attacker. She relaxed her tensed body as she saw the handsome, smiling heir of Stone Mountain. Inside however, she raged all the more.

Joren grinned at her and embraced her. She forced herself to return his embrace and fixed a smile on her face. "Joren!" she greeted him.

Joren tenderly brushed her hair back behind her ear before asking her, "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Kel saw her chance and pounced on it. Using her best acting skills, she looked down unhappily. Joren frowned. " Is something wrong?"

Kel looked away. "I can't go, Joren. I have something to do, and I don't think you'd like it." Joren's expression darkened like an ominous thunder-cloud, and he clutched at her possessively.

"What's happened? Is someone forcing you into something? How can I help?" his voice was harsh, but he held her gently, conveying to her that she was not the object of his anger. Mwntally, she commended his acting skills, gloated about her own, reassured herself that she coldn't possibly have know he was faking it, and raged at the fact that he thought her so helpless.

"I'm fine. It's just htat I wanted to tell you that you'll be angry when I do it." Joren's face relaxed as she assured him of her safety, but grew tense once more as she warned him. She once again admired his acting skills, even as she worried that he was suspicious.

"Do what, Kel?"

"This." She drew her hand back and slapped him across the face with all her might. Joren's head snapped back and he staggered for a second. Already, a bruise in the shape of a handprint began to form on his pale cheek. "_That_ was for the satisfacton of my feminine side," she said grimly. "And _this_ is for the satisfaction of my warrior side." She slapped him more gently on the arm. "Joren of Stone Mountain, you have treated me cruelly, you have plotted and conspired against me in order to humiliate me and cause me great pain, and you have sullied my virtue. I demand satisfaction from you." The ancient challenge phrase echoed powerfully in the empty corridor.

Joren looked at her again, but this time his haunting blue eyes brned with an icy hatred. He surveyed her for a moment before growling coldly, "Fine."


	14. Chapter 14

Keladry of Shang

Please forgive me! i have writer's block and am completely uninspired. Sorry to make you wait so long and then give you such a terrible chappie! I won't be able to respond to feedback for this chapter for a while; I'm going on an exchange trip to France! I can't wait!

Chapter 14—revenge of the Shang goddess

The former first official girl page and her childhood arch-nemesis walked coldly out to the practice courts. Those already exercising there had grown accustomed over the last few weeks to the duo's amazing new friendship, and waved cheerfully as the ex-couple passed. The recipients of these greetings nodded curtly to their friends, walking side by side with cold, jerky steps. Excited onlookers gathered around the only empty court, eager to see a match between two strong warriors who had not fought since their first reunion. The audience had still overlooked the icy air of hatred surrounding the two, taking it for determination rather than hostility.

The noise died down as the two fighters stretched. Joren glared at his counterpart the entire time, glancing at her hatefully whenever he could. The object of his hatred ignored him with the practiced, calm resolve of an experienced and intelligent combatant. Eventually even the naive audience recognized the blatant abhorrence between the opponents, and whispers broke out.

"What weapon do you want, and what are the terms?" Kel demanded bluntly.

Joren sneered at her before calling out, "Sword, you lose and you never fight again." He smirked at her but she refused to be provoked and merely nodded grimly.

"Agreed. You lose and you apologize, you support the females with warrior dreams and you stop hazing women, pages and commoners." Joren grimaced and nearly refused, but her mocking raised eyebrow stung his pride and he growled his acceptance.

They drew their swords before settling into a guard position. A man from the audience stepped onto the court, checked that they were ready, and shouted, "Begin!" The man hastily scurried away, terrified of being caught in the middle.

Kel and Joren blasted towards each other, their swords clashing jarringly. They leapt back, circling quietly as each examined their opponent. Kel leapt nimbly to the side as Joren attacked her skillfully, she parried and executed a beautiful butterfly sweep, her sword slicing through the air towards her enemy. The blonde knight blocked clumsily, taken aback by the speed of his adversary's sword. Kel seized the obvious opening and attacked, forcing her foe back. The blue-eyed bane of her existence pulled himself together and returned her blows with equal force. Their swords whipped gracefully through the air, dancing forward, darting back, clanging against each other.

At last a fighter stumbled fatally and the opposing warrior wasted no time in finishing off their fallen counterpart. Kel smirked coldly down at the heir of Stone Mountain, who ignored the sword tip at his nose, choosing to glower hatefully at the woman who had defeated him. He balled his fists as he hissed out an apology before the crowd. "I'm sorry."

"For what, Joren? You must say everything," Kel taunted him.

"I apologize for plotting against your virtue, for using you and for speaking against you."

"And they say conservatives can't learn…" The Shang Goddess sneered venomously even as her ex-lover trembled with loathing.

"This isn't over, chit. You'll get yours someday, when you least expect it, in a way you won't recognize until it's too late. Watch your shadow, because I'll be in it, waiting to kill you." Joren turned and stalked off, leaving behind the quiet echo of his scornful words.

Kel stared after him and wondered if she should worry. She shrugged and decided that she would worry later. But first, she had to find Neal.

A/N: so there it is. Hope it's ok. Anyways, I borrowed a line from the books… always like that line. Also, I realized that the word b was used, please don't report me for that, I think the ratings ok but am not sure.


	15. Chapter 15:A War in Scanra

A/N: hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! U guys are what really pushed me to update, although now, I'm not so sure that was a good idea. I have writer's block, so please don't be mad that this is bad…

Keladry of Shang chapter 15

A war in Scanra

"Nealan!" a voice rang out over the lunchroom din. The addressed person flinched before going rigid. 'No' he thought, 'it can't be…' an expression of fear dawned on his face, and he trembled. 'Please Mithros and the Lady Mother, don't let it be _her_!' Steeling his resolve he stood and turned towards the direction of the voice, and came face to face with a redheaded Lioness. He stared at her as she gazed confusedly back at him. He idly wondered if either his father of the King would mind if he killed the woman standing in front of him. He sighed and settled for a rant.

"Alanna! How could you! You _know_ how much I fear that word!" His former knight mistress raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You're name?"

The young man scowled. "My name is Neal! The only person horrible enough to call me Nealan is my aunt!" Once again he shuddered in horror. Alanna, while used to his dramatic reactions, could not resist rolling her eyes, despite knowing that this would only cause more protest from the taller knight.

"It got your attention." Seeing his mouth open in protest once more, she grimly shook her head, effectively silencing him. Inwardly, she sighed in relief. Perhaps he'd gained _some_ control during his years with her. As a page, he would've continued his performance, either oblivious or pointedly ignoring her warnings. She brought herself back to reality as Neal shifted tensely, waiting for her to speak. "Neal, we've been called to the border. The war in Scanra is really starting to heat up. There've been reports of strange metal machines that slay twenty men at a time, and yet we can't confirm it because nobody who seems to have seen them firsthand has come back alive. None of the people on our side, anyways. Myles is worried, and so is George. The Kings ordering everyone we can spare to go up North."

Neal nodded grimly, his eyes dark. "When?" he asked finally.

"Soon. As soon as possible. We're mustering and preparing now, we'll leave within a week." Alanna sighed and massaged her temples. Neal's mouth quirked up at the sight; he recognized that habit as one of the King's. His smile faded quickly.

"Do you think Kel will come?" Neal's head shot up at the Champion's question.

"No! She can't!" He gasped, shut his mouth and swore internally. What had possessed him to say that? He sighed. "She might. I don't know. Sh'es not exactly fond of the King, but she won't want to abandon innocents." Silently he wondered why he hoped she wouldn't come with them. 'She's perfectly capable of defending herself. More than capable. Why am I so worried?' He shook himself and glanced at the mistress of Pirate's Swoop. She was watching him with an unreadable, knowing smile that he found both intriguing and somehow irritating. Soon Alanna too shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Begin preparing. And tell Kel. We can't force her, but should she wish to help us, it would be enormously reassuring. I have seen a Shang Dragon in action, if she surpasses that level, she will without a doubt be a great asset." Neal nodded reluctantly. Alanna patted him on the shoulder reassuringly before leaving.

'Liam… please watch over this girl. You would have liked her. Oh Liam, what were they thinking when they sent her away?' dismayed and angered by the stupidity of her King's actions, she gritted her teeth before going off to see Raoul about supplies.

Neal stared silently at the door through which the realm's only lady knight had exited. Once again rousing himself from his dark thoughts with a shake of his head, he walked quickly out the same door and went in search of his best friend..

He found Kel sitting with her eyes closed under the shade of a tree in the courtyard. Her head rested against the trunk of the tree and her long, shimmering hair framed her luscious face as beautiful hazel eyes fluttered under delicate eyelids.

He sat down next to her, waiting awkwardly for her to come out of her quiet trance. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him. He thought for a second that she looked a little sad, but when he re-examined her, he found no trace of such an emotion.

"Hello, Neal."

"H-hi. Kel." He hesitated, and she frowned, noticing that something was wrong. He understood the silent question in her dreamy, concerned eyes and steeled himself. "Kel, we've been called to war. This issue with Scanra is heating up. We're leaving next week." Kel paled.

"Next week!" she drew a breath and calmed herself. Her face smoothed out, peaceful as a lake on a windless summer's day. Neal watched, his old admiration for her impeccable Yamani mask returning. "So soon?" Neal nodded bleakly. Kel's eyebrows drew together as she processed this information. "Well," she said finally, "I'll just have to come with you then." Neal's heart rate quickened, but he wasn't sure if this was due to fear for her or…enjoyment? Kel sensed his doubts about her combat abilities and stared sternly at him, daring to him to say anything. Their eyes locked. Neal looked away first. Kel relaxed, patted him on the back and whispered, "Don't worry," before standing and walking away. Her best friend watched her go before standing and walking off in the opposite direction.

Alanna leaned back, smiling in satisfaction. While she felt a little guilty for spying on the two, she hadn't been able to resist. As she sat back and sighed, happy that at least some things were going right, the tall, handsome man standing in the corner of the room asked, "So, was it interesting?"

As Alanna tucked her scrying mirror into her pouch, she replied, "Everything's fine." The man, more respectful of the ways of love than Alanna, shoved away his curiosity, nodded and dropped the subject.


	16. Chapter 16: New Acquaintances

Keladry of Shang Chapter 16

AN: hellllooooo! Don 't kill me! I noe it's been a long time, I've been going through writer's block and am actually only taking a stab at this cuz im home sick…

Erm. I know it's shameful, but it's been such a long time that even **_I_** don't remember where I was going with this whole thing. Oh well… I'll just make it up again!

So here it is at last!

And thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews, I know I've been very cruel to you all, but please KEEP THEM COMING! I eventually update out of guilt, so the more reviews I get, the more you get updates (someday…lol) luv yall! 3

Chapter 15—On the road to Scanra

The week before departure passed quickly, and Kel was almost shocked when she suddenly found herself already on the road. Shaking off her wonder, she sighed and drew her cloak around her tighter. Next to her the infamous Lioness cursed morbidly. Kel grinned. It was well known that the King's Champion was a bitter enemy of cold weather.

The Shang Goddess was starled out of her thoughts as a horse drew up to next to her and a voice murmured in her ear, "She certainly doesn't like the cold, does she?" Kel glanced back, and was accosted by the twinkling blue eyes of a handsome young man. Her eys slid from his uniform, complete with corporal's badge to his familiar looking nose and back to his blue eyes.

"She totally hates it." Kel smiled. She then frowned uncertainly. "Do I know you?" The man laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You!" an shout rang out as Neal pulled up beside them. "I forgot you'd be here!"

The blue-eyed man sniggered and exclaimed, "Why Meatball head, fancy seeing you here!" He winked at Kel, who couldn't help but smile. There was something infectiously likeable about this man. Neal grumbled, his cheeks slightly flushed as he snuck a glance at Kel to gauge her reaction.

"That's SIR Meatball head, and don't you forget it!" He retorted, having seen Kel's dancing eyes and amused, quirking lips. "Kel, this is my cousin, Domitan of Masbolle. He knows about you from my letters, but obviously chose not to tell you who he was." Neal mock-glared at Dom, who stiffened and adopted an air of decided melodrama as he bowed to her from his saddle.

"My lady, how can I make this up to you! I have been so terribly rude… shall I swear to guard thee forever, and be thine eternal paramour?" Kel laughed outright at this, and Dom straightened up, smirking at Neal. Neal forced a smile and wondered internally why Dom's joking words made him want to tear his cousin to pieces. Sighing he shook off his murderous thoughts and pulled ahead of them to talk to the Lioness.

Kel and Dom watched him go. The young corporal snorted in mirth. "Looks like someone's jealous." He winked at Kel once more before dropping back to ride with his friends. Kel turned around in her saddle and stared at him, completely flabbergasted. Neal, jealous? Of what? Surely not of her! Shaking her head, she thrust such thoughts from her mind, decided that insanity must run in Neal's family, and rode on.

AN: I AM SO TEMPTED TO LEAVE IT HERE but I feel bad so I'll go on…

Btw, I don't remember this part in the canon very much, and I can't be bothered to re-read it, so too bad…

As night fell, the King's Own and accompanying knights stopped at a hostel. Kel, Neal and the majority of the knights were given rooms, while the normal foot soldiers made camp nearby. Kel was just putting away Peachblossom and another horse that Raoul of Goldenlake had kindly provided her with, Hoshi, when she heard the harsh slap of flesh hitting flesh and an accompanying yelp. Quietly making her way to the scene, she was angered to see the owner of the hostel repeatedly hitting a young boy. The child had obviously experienced this before, as his face and arms were a mass of bruises in different stages of healing. Furious, Kel stormed in between them, grabbing the older man's wrist as he raised his hand for another hit. The two males stopped still. Then the elder one said in an oily tone, "M'lady, ye really needs not trouble yerself with this one. 'E needs a prop'r lesson 'e does."

Kel gripped his arm harder, and the man began to sweat as his arm was painfully bruised. "Somehow," she said coldly, "I doubt you're within your contract rights to hit this boy. I wonder what the magistrate would say if I told him?" The man snorted and muttered mulishly that the magistrate wouldn't care in the least. He subsided when Kel glared at him and snapped icily, "Very well. How much?" The man stared, uncomprehending, and roused himself only when Kel began tapping her foot impatiently. He began to protest a sale, but was soon subdued.

Sulking, he named a price, but Kel once again beat him down. Once she was satisfied, she paid him, took his papers and let him go. The man quickly fled, relieved that she had not sought the magistrate. Kel stared at his retreating back, her eyes hard, before she turned back to the boy still cowering beside her. Wary but curious eyes stared back at her, and she was happy to see that while he was mistrustful, he did not show any fear of her. His spirit was not yet broken by the harsh treatment of his cruel former master.

"What's your name?" she asked gently. The boy examined her silently, irritating the older girl. She took a deep breath and tried to be patient.

"Tobe. M'lady." He added the last part hastily, having forgotten his manners.

"Well, Tobe, you have a choice now. I'll give you some money and you can go on your way, or you can stay as my servant and I will take care of you. Which is it to be?"

Tobe examined her once again. Slowly, he raked his eyes back upwards to meet hers, searching for insincerity. He nodded at last. "I'll stay with ye. Fer now."

"Kel!" the call rang throughout the stables, and Kel glanced around. She spotted Neal and waved as he came towards the two. Neal stopped, surprised, before asking, "Who's this?"

Tobe squeaked and ran into Peachblossom's stall. Kel lunged at Tobe, trying to catch him. When she missed she cried out, "Don't! Tobe, he's not a friendly horse, get out!" Peachblossom approached Tobe and both Kel and Neal froze, waiting for the inevitable scream that would follow the horse's bite.

It didn't come.


End file.
